The Reason Why We Live
by Chained Princess
Summary: "Because Friendship is the reason why we live..." Elizabeth hates Julian. Julian hates Elizabeth. They can never imagine to be friends with each other. But when the most painful truth of Julian's life reveals, the most unexpected person helps him to understand the importance of friendship. Can a bad news be a start of a new friendship? JulianxOC (For FlameSolaria99's contest)


**Hey guys, how are you all? :) Okay, this is a one-shot for FlameSolaria99's contest. I'm not quite sure if this is even capable for this contest since there are so many talented authors participating it. Well, Flame, I'm sorry if it's not good enough. This is my first OC story. I decided to write about the OC Flame used in 'Phantom Thieves And Black Roses: Stolen Throne' because the contest is for her sequel. I'm sorry if this is really bad. Please don't hate me. Liz, disclaimer please!**

**Liz: Can't you see I'm reading?**

**Me: Ugh! Don't rant on me! Who is the author here?**

**Liz: Okay fine! Andromeda105 doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade or any of its characters.**

**Me: ^_^ Thanks! So, here goes it… (Well, I don't know Sophie and Wales's last names so I had to make them up. If anyone knows then PM me please.)**

There is not actually an appropriate word to describe this orphanage, but this is definitely far from heaven. The walls are all shaggy and broken, fading colors, the roof looks like it will break down at any moment over the poor orphans' heads who live there. Too many people live in one room, which seems almost suffocating the teens and children. And the food of this orphanage… let's not talk about it.

The worst thing is, the people who run this orphanage. Most people will think the owners of the orphanage are like angels, but honestly, they have crossed the line of torture even more than demons. None of the orphans can remember a day without physical and mental torture and work, toiling work that they had to do. And if they fail to earn as much as they were supposed to be, then the hell breaks upon them.

Still, the children and the teens try to be happy, try to forget that they are fully alone in this world and they never had a single happy moment in this life. They try to forget their ill fate and try to be happy, even if the whole thing is just acting.

After a few doors and the staircase, in the south end of the balcony, a young girl was sitting with a heavy book on her hand, her big orbs under long curly eyelashes staring intently on the little types over the old yellow page of the book. At the first glance, her eyes will seem black, but if you look more intently then you will realize those are a dark shade of blue. Her extra long shiny straight dark blue hair which is slightly wavy at the ends was flowing behind her head, keeping pace with the fresh wind of August.

The teen closed her brown covered book, placing it beside her and sighing, letting her calm gaze flow over the cool windy afternoon, "Oh, what a sweet novel!"

She glanced at the silver watch on her left hand which was flashing 5:30. She let out another sigh before turning her midnight blue eyes towards the clouded sky again, her voice sounding distant, "I guess it might rain tonight."

The girl had a habit of talking to herself, feeling comfortable in this because she had not much friends nor she liked to talk to other people. Her heart danced happily in the feeling of rain in the climate. The Anglo-Japanese girl always had a charm for rain. Well, she had a charm for pianos, horses, leopards, griffins and story books too…

Suddenly the musical ringing of her phone distracted her from her daydream about random things like how it would be like enjoying a horror movie with a cup of steamy black coffee in this rainy night. Dragging her eyes towards her dark blue covered phone, she glanced at the screen to reveal the name 'Sophie' over it.

Sophie was a friend. Or was she? No, the blunette did not think her as a friend, but that sky haired girl always helped her, so she had quite a close relationship with her. But friends? No.

She doesn't know what friendship is.

Sighing, she picked up the phone and pressed the green button, placing it in her ear and responding with a casual 'Hello'. But her heart started to beat faster when she heard the next sentence.

"Hey! I have a day off today from my stupid school so I was thinking we can hang out?" Sophie said all too excitedly, "What do ya say? Isn't that cool? Should I come at yours to pick you up?"

The 17 year old panicked, small pearly drops of sweat forming on the pale skin of her forehead, "N-no… no need to pick me up! I'll meet you at… starbucks?"

"Sure, Lizzie!" Sophie said enthusiastically though it was very unlike of her nature. Definitely she is happy today…

"Kay, adios." She said before rushing to her room with her heavy book. The girl always loved to say 'Adios' instead of 'bye', might be a Spanish habit…

She reached the third room across from the staircase and ran to the second bed from left, which was very neat and clean comparing to other beds with a clean dark blue blanket, pillows and white sheet. The Griffin wielder loved to stay clean.

She tucked the huge book neatly on her bedside table which was also used as a study table and stared in the mirror once to make sure she was looking okay. She hated make-up almost as much as she hated cheaters. She brushed her dark blue jacket and jeans and rushed outside, her converses stomping over the stairs in the process.

The 17 year old blader, Elizabeth Juliet Johnson, walked outside of the orphanage she hated to live in and breathed in the fresh air of the evening. Then, almost as panicked as she had been before during the phone call, she ran towards the starbucks, their favorite meeting place. She didn't want to be late.

Elizabeth had always kept her living on an orphanage as a secret and she never wanted it to be spilled. She was too much proud to do that. Yes, she had pride- self-reliance actually- which most people lack of.

The Anglo-Japanese blader reached the starbucks, to discover her French friend waiting there for her. The aqua haired girl turned her sparkling green eyes towards the rushing teen, a grin breaking out on her pretty face that Elizabeth adored and sometimes, would be jealous of. Seriously, she had never seen a prettier or more graceful girl than Sophie Madison.

"Hey, Liz!" Sophie greeted, smiling to show her perfect shiny teeth which could suit a toothpaste ad easily.

"Hey…" Elizabeth responded quietly, being the calm and collected one as usual.

"Cold or hot?"

"Umm… hot should be better today, considering the weather." Elizabeth said, scrunching her thin arched eyebrows in thought.

"Okay, Miss Magi!" Sophie laughed, calling her by the nickname that every one of her friends called her. Elizabeth just rolled her pretty eyes in reply.

Yes, pretty. She was really insecure about her look but if she had to choose one thing to be slightly pretty from her features, then the girl will choose her dark deep eyes.

The two young girls walked in and ordered coffees, before getting them and walking out. Sophie walked towards the iron bench of the sidewalk, their favorite place to sit. She dangled her legs sitting there and sipping her coffee, staring at busy evening road in front of her.

Normally Elizabeth shows no interest on other people's lives but today she couldn't help but question, "Why do you look so happy? Did something special happen?"

The blunette couldn't help but notice the light red shade appearing on her friend's cheeks as she giggled lightly, "N-no… it's nothing like that…"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, gulping down her coffee and placing the cup beside her instead of throwing it since she was a cleanliness freak. It always amused Sophie how her English friend could gulp down the hottest coffee without burning her tongue. Elizabeth dangled her legs, looking off in the space, "Just tell me what happened?"

"Well… it's like that… actually… Walesaskedmeout!" Sophie said in a breath, blushing madly.

"Whoa… what?" Elizabeth looked at her with wide eyes for a moment before a rare grin made its way to her naturally pink lips, "Seriously?"

Sophie vigorously nodded, smile threatening to break out. But then Elizabeth did something which was completely unexpected to the oceanette- she let out an almost 'fangirl' squeal which teen girls will do if they see their favorite anime characters, jumping up and down and tackling Sophie in a big bear hug.

"That is so amazing!" Elizabeth said, still grinning, her dark eyes sparkling with amusement, "And unbelievable too! Because at last that 'little ponny' had gained some courage!" She laughed referring Wales to her funny nickname.

"Firstly, it's 'pony', not 'ponny'. Secondly, Wales has courage." Sophie pointed out, slightly irritated.

"Aww… you already started taking his side. What a perfect girlfriend!" Elizabeth said sarcastically, making a childish face at Sophie, "Never mind, I can't really believe that Wales Oliver has the courage to ask a girl out."

"Shut up!" Sophie slapped her hand, blushing madly, "You're too much! Remember, I will take revenge when you get a boyfriend."

"I will never get a boyfriend." Elizabeth responded, keeping a straight face.

"Yeah, yeah, I know… whatever. By the way, why didn't you attend the party in Konzern castle last week?" Sophie asked curiously, trying to avert the topic from herself.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes again, "You know why. I'm not going to any rich house like that. I just feel out of place there."

"I know why you didn't go. It's because you can't stand Julian." Sophie sighed, "Come on, Liz, you can at least behave friendly with him."

"You mean with that snob?" Elizabeth scoffed, getting up and turning to go, "Never mind. If you're gonna talk about him, then I might just walk away."

"No, no!" Sophie laughed at her friend's childishly behavior, "You don't need to walk away. I'm just telling that you can try to be nice with people even though you dislike them, for the sake of peace."

"Oh please!" Elizabeth flipped her hair, bouncing them lightly, "I can't nice with him because I don't dislike him, I hate him. He is just another rich mean guy who is too much proud of his family and fame. If he was not a 'Konzern' then what would he have to be proud about?"

Sophie let out a heavy sigh, understanding that Elizabeth was getting angry, she pulled her back down on the bench, "Okay! Okay! I get it. Let's not talk about him. Tell me how your day was?"

"Cool!" Elizabeth replied enthusiastically, "I've just finished a nice project which was really interesting. I've read some books about it today, to be accurate, five. I think my project will do good."

"You read five books in a day?" Sophie raised her perfectly arched eyebrows as up as she could.

"No, I read six, including a novel which was about the same history, but I read it for a break from the project."

"What was it about?" Sophie asked, fearful of the reply she will get.

" 'The searches and datum on Egyptian fairies and goddesses from the river Nile'."

Sophie mentally facepalmed, "O-okay…"

Elizabeth laughed at her friend's expression, "Did some thunderbolt strike you?"

"You're crazy, do you know that, Liz?"

"Of course!" Elizabeth replied nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders lightly.

They both started laughing at her reply and suddenly Elizabeth felt that she was no more depressed. And whenever she hangs out or talks with the people who consider her friend, she seems to forget everything in her life. She seems to forget that she is an orphan, she had never seen her parents, she has nowhere to go… She seems to forget all of them and be happy. Just feel happy with her friends.

Maybe this is the secret of friendship. To keep others happy. And to feel happy with others.

Friendship.

The reason why we live.

And the reason why we can die.

XxX

The two girls would have talked and teased each other more if Sophie's iPhone hadn't rung at that moment, breaking them from their laugh which was making passers-by stare irritatingly at them. Sophie glanced at the aquamarine covered device, pulling it up to her ear, replying with slight smile, "Yes, Wales?"

Elizabeth had a mischievous grin planted on her lips as she stared intently at her friend, making plan about how she will tease the oceanette about this phone call later on. But she seemed to forget all her plans when she watched Sophie's admirable face turning into a shocked and worried expression from happiness.

"What?" Sophie sprang up from the white steel bench on her feet, sweatdrops forming on her forehead. Elizabeth noticed her phone shaking on her grip along with her voice, "W-what do you mean missing?" She yelled at the phone, gripping it more firmly.

Elizabeth's eyes slightly widened. Who could be missing?

Sophie shakily shut her phone, putting it back down on her white beaded purse, turning back to hr anxious looking friend. Her face was pale and afraid, "I… I have go now!"

"What happened, Sophie?" Elizabeth asked standing up, worry showing through her voice.

"Julian is missing." Sophie muttered only three words.

"What? How?" Elizabeth gasped.

"I actually don't know…" Sophie replied, shaking her head, "Wales didn't tell me the whole thing. I guess something had happened- something wrong…"

"What… wrong…" Before Elizabeth could finish her sentence properly, she realized Sophie was long, leaving the confused girl alone, just muttering five words this time,

"We have to find him…"

Elizabeth sighed, shaking her head and walking back towards the hellhole named Saint Marie's Orphanage. For a moment, she actually felt worried about where Julian could go and what wrong actually happened. But then again, why does she care? She hates him, right?...

XxX

Rain was pouring down over the earth, thunder was roaring with all its strength, lightning was flashing like there is no tomorrow. Under that flashing night sky, in the pouring rain, a tall lean girl was walking with her dark blue hoodie over her head, her whole body soaked and dripping water.

Elizabeth was returning to the orphanage, but since she had no money for taxi, she had to walk. She knew she couldn't find a taxi even if she had money, because not a single vehicle was outside in this stormy night. There was no one in the street except Elizabeth.

Suddenly Elizabeth came to the realization that she had lost her way due to the darkness all around. She had walked for an hour from that starbucks and she was sure she could reach Saint Marie's Orphanage three times during this hour, but she still hasn't seen any sign of it. Then it was sure that she lost her way.

She found herself in a narrow street past the suburb, near to the rural area. She caught a glance of surrounding jungle on the both sides of the street in flashing lightning. Where had she actually come? The Griffin blader walked some more before recognizing the area. It was near to the forest of Rome which was at least three miles away from the orphanage where she lived.

Just great! She had just succeeded to be lost in a dark stormy night near to the forest where many ferocious animals lived and which was three miles away from her residence, plus there was no taxi or any kind of vehicle that could help her to go back. Could things get any worse?

Maybe they could…

Elizabeth stopped in her tracks, frozen like a statue when she caught a glance of a humanly silhouette sitting on a roadside bench. God! It must be some terrorist or druggie who will rape her now!

No! Elizabeth definitely didn't want to get raped in this young age of 17. Heck! She didn't want to get raped in any age. She decided it would be best to make a run. It's now or never.

But before the Anglo-Japanese blader could go for a run, something caught her eyes, making her compelled to look back. Something was familiar about that person…

Blond hair! Yes. Now Elizabeth understood who it was when she took some steps towards that stranger, standing in front of him. She could recognize those bright blond hair at any place at any moment.

Julian!

But what was he doing here at this moment? This couldn't be possible that Julian Konzern, the eldest son of the Konzern family could be here at some street in this stormy night.

Elizabeth walked forward, putting her hoodie down and standing in front of the Perseus blader, furrowing her eyebrows, "Julian, what are you doing here at this moment?"

The blond looked up, widening his sapphire eyes which sparkled even in the darkness, "E-Elizabeth…" He stuttered, seeing the least expected person in front of him.

"No, not Elizabeth, it's Natsu Dragneel!" Elizabeth remarked sarcastically, "Of course it's me, idiot and I have asked you a question. What are you doing here?"

"None of your business!" The blond snapped at her, turning his head to another direction.

"Whatever! I just wanted to be nice but I think I had taken the wrong decision. Nobody should be nice with you." She snapped back before turning to walk away, but stopping when she heard his deep voice coming from behind.

"I-I'm sorry, Li. I didn't mean to be rude…" His voice sounded pleading.

"Whatever!" Elizabeth turned back, "And I told you not to call me Li. I'm not a little kid."

Julian laughed lightly at the anger of the blunette. She always gets angry by that nickname and so he loves to call her that.

Elizabeth walked back and sat beside Julian, looking at him intently, her voice slightly softer, "Mind telling me what actually happened?"

"Nothing happened, Liz." Julian looked away, not meeting her eyes.

"You are lying. I can easily understand when you lie because you can't lie looking at others' eyes. You are a horrible liar, blondie." Elizabeth laughed, touching his hand lightly to make him turn towards her, "Hey, you can tell me anything. Trust me. Maybe I can't help you but I'm a good listener. Sophie told me that you were missing. They are searching you everywhere."

"What?" Julian's deep blue eyes widened in horror, "They are searching me?"

"Yes." Elizabeth replied, slightly confused, "But what actually happened that the eldest son of the Konzern family had to come and sit in a roadside bench in this stormy night? I'm not used to see you in any condition like this. You are a Konzern of course, a member of the richest and most elite clan of the world!" She laughed, making a remark.

"I'm not a Konzern!" Julian suddenly yelled, standing up abruptly from the bench.

Elizabeth flinched back, "W-what did you say? I can't understand…" She trailed off, looking slightly afraid for the first time at Julian's outburst.

Julian collapsed back at the bench, placing his head in his hands, his voice hoarse and broken, "Yes, it's true, Elizabeth. I'm not a member of the Konzern family. I'm not a part of the richest and most elite clan of the world."

"W-what are you saying, Julian? Have you gone crazy?" Elizabeth shook him violently, ignoring the fact that rainwater was splashing from his suit in her whole body and making her clothes wetter.

"It's true, Elizabeth." Julian sat up straightly, keeping an emotionless face, "I just came to know the truth today. I'm not a Konzern. I'm not a child of this family. Antonio Konzern and Margarita Konzern are not my parents. They had brought me from street because they never had a child. My mother was a prostitute."

"What?" Elizabeth sprang up from her seat, her whole body shaking and trembling.

"Yes!" Julian laughed like a lunatic, turning his sparkling eyes towards her, "You know what people call children like me? Bastard!"

"Julian!" Elizabeth screamed, clasping her palm over her mouth to stop the sobs which were threatening to come out.

"What an idiot I am!" Julian shook her head, "I always thought I am a member of the Konzern family, I am one of them. I always behaved with so much pride and snobbery… I always acted as if I had ruled the world. And today, I'm standing on the end of the way only to learn that, my whole life was a lie. I am a mistake."

"No… no… Julian, no…" Elizabeth chanted again and again, grabbing his hands, "It's not true… it's not…"

"Yes, it is!" Julian pushed her hands away harshly, "I know it is. I have no one. I am totally alone. Now I have no other way than jumping from the cliff."

"No, Julian!" Elizabeth yelled, "You are wrong! Why can't you understand that you are not alone? You have your friends with you."

"Friends?" Julian sneered, "What friends are you talking about?"

"Everyone! Every one of your friends! We all love you , Julian and we don't care if you are rich or not, elite or not."

"That's not true." Julian shook his head, "Everyone is selfish in this world. Every single one!"

"No! Not everyone. You know what, I am an orphan too. I live in an orphanage and I don't know who my parents are. So what? Does that even matter?"

"What?" Julian's eyes snapped to her, slightly widening, "You live in an orphanage?"

"Yes, you idiot! Everyone has their own dark secrets and still, we all are friends. Friendship is not measured by identity or riches or anything else. Friendship is measured by heart, by emotions and by the love for each other. And that's the reason why we live. So every time the thought of suicide appears on your head, think about your friends. Think about how they love you. Think about how they will miss you if you are gone. Think about how worried they are at this moment when you are missing. Never forget the reason of our life. We are sent to this world for a reason and that is- making others happy. We live for others, not for our own benefit. And above all, never forget about your parents. They are your parents even if they didn't give birth to you. You are not an orphan. They love you more than anything else. They are the reason for you being Julian Konzern today. Never forget."

Julian looked up, his eyes sparkling with tears, "I think you are right, Li." He smiled for the first time in his life.

And for the first time in her life, Elizabeth didn't snap at him for calling her by that name, instead she smiled back, "So please don't think ever, ever about dying. Your friends are with you. I am with you."

"You are with me?" Julian asked with wide eyes, his mouth hung open in surprise.

"Yes." A pale pink shade appeared in Elizabeth's bloodless skin of her cheeks, "You can consider me as a friend."

Instead of replying, Julian did something that she never expected even in her dreams. He hugged her.

And the most surprising thing was- instead of pushing him, Elizabeth wrapped her hands around him too, ignoring the wet clothes again. Since they were both soaked from the splashing rain, it didn't matter.

"Thanks for being with me." Julian whispered, pulling back.

"Not welcome!" Elizabeth laughed, "And don't dare to think about suicide again, I warn you."

"I won't." Julian smiled, stopping for a moment before adding,

"Because friendship is the reason why we live."

**I'm sorry guys! I know it's too long but I tried my best to make it short.**


End file.
